Hush Little Baby
by Kenny Grey
Summary: A sequel to Renegade. It's been one year since Slade's death and Starfire's return. Richard and Kori are expecting their first child. However, the void left by Slade's death and Renegade's disappearance leaves many gangs seeking to make a name for themselves. Add in some mental trauma from the entire incident with Slade and our newlyweds have a lot of problems coming their way.


Hush Little Baby/ Renegade 2

Summary: It's been a year since Slade's death and Nightwing and Starfire are settling in to their new life, expecting their first child. The two have taken up residence in Bludhaven, former stomping grounds for both Slade and Renegade's gangs. However, with Slade dead and Robin no longer using his Renegade identity, a bunch of new gangs try to make a name for themselves.

Richard and Kori were waiting in the waiting room. Kori was trying not to bite her nails as she often did when she was nervous. She smoothed her hand over her growing belly. She was five months along now and really starting to show a lot. It was almost as if overnight she had gone from having a flat stomach to looking pretty pregnant.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door to the doctor's office opened. "Richard Grayson and Kori Anders" she called.

They approached where the ultrasound technician was holding it open, smiling at them.

"I'm Claire" She said, smiling at the couple.

Claire picked up a chart and motioned for Richard and Kori to follow her down the hall. They stopped at a small room with a fair amount of computers. It was dimly lit for obvious reasons. The technician motioned for Kori to get onto the exam table. Kori stood on the step designed for just that purpose and got onto the table, kicking her feet against the table slightly while the technician got all the equipment ready.

Kori could see the ultrasound screen off to the side. It was positioned to the side where the technician and Kori and Richard would both be able to see the baby. It was dark and black now but letters were appearing where the Claire was typing in the demographics for her patient. "Kori Anders, 22 years of age, 20 weeks and 1 day." Kori lied back on the table as Claire brought the paper sheet over and tucked it into the waistband of Kori's maternity pants.

"I'm going to put this gel on your belly." Claire stated as she positioned the bottle of warmed gel over Kori's abdomen and squeezing out a generous amount and then distributed it evenly.

Claire positioned the ultrasound wand over her belly and began moving it around in different positions.

"Are you guys ready?" Claire asked the couple.

Kori looked to Richard nervously. "Are you ready?" She asked him.

"More ready than I'll ever be" Richard said, gently squeezing Kori's hand.

She smiled and they both nodded to Claire who turned the screen around to show them. She then simultaneously turned up the volume so they could hear it. Richard and Kori turned towards the screen as their baby starting appearing. The two could make out several facial features of their baby from the lips to the nose to the mouth.

"Do you want to know the sex of your baby?" Claire asked, looking at them expectantly.

"No need" Richard said, having used his deductive abilities to determine their child's gender. "I can already tell it's a girl"

"Wow, how did you know?" Asked the surprised technician.

"I just did" Richard stated.

The two looked back at their screen to get a better look at their baby. She looked so perfect and Kori could not wait for the rest of the pregnancy to pass quickly so she could hold her baby.

"We are going to have a daughter," Starfire said cheerfully, still in awe.

"Yes we are, and she's going to be beautiful just like her mother" Richard said softly, smiling at his wife.

After leaving the doctor's office, the couple began calling their friends to tell them the good news. The Titans were ecstatic at the news and congratulated them. The rest of the Titans found out not so long later and began planning a baby shower for the expecting couple.

When the two superheroes got back to their house, they started looking up things on how to raise a baby. The two wanted to make absolute sure they did everything right. It was around 1 o clock in the morning when Richard received a call from Bludhaven's commissioner about a drug deal downtown. Richard quickly got into his Nightwing costume and prepared to take care of the problem.

"Do you require my assistance?" Starfire asked as Richard prepared to depart.

"Actually Star, I'm afraid you're going to have to stay home from now on when there's an emergency" Richard told her.

The Tamaranian swallowed. "Stay at home? While you are all kicking the butt?"

"That's right, Star." Richard told her, patting her on the back. "We can't risk a villain hitting you in such a way that it will hurt our baby."

"But, what if something happens to you?" Kori asked. "What if you get in trouble?"

"Don't worry about me, Star; nothing's going to happen to me" Richard assured her.

"Promise?" Starfire asked.

"Promise" Richard said, grabbing Starfire's hands. He gave her a quick kiss before leaving.

Nightwing quickly arrived on the scene of the drug deal and observed from the top of a building. He listened carefully as the two sides came to an agreement.

"Man, ever since Slade kicked the bucket and that Renegade guy disappeared, gaining power has gotten so much easier" One gangster said to another.

"Tell me about it," Another gangster said. "With Slade's empire crumbling and no longer having to worry about some batshit crazy version of Batman snapping your neck, this game is a lot easier"

After listening in on the criminals' conversation for a few more minutes, Nightwing decided to make his move.

"It's a little bit too late to be out, don't you think?" Nightwing taunted as he swung down using a repel hook and took out one gangster with a flying kick. Despite dropping the Renegade persona, Richard still retained Renegade's sense of humor and tendency to taunt enemies.

"Oh crap!" One gangster yelled out. "Forgot about him"

"Tell me, how could you forget about little old me" Nightwing teased as he began taking out the criminals.

The gangsters tried to grab their guns but Nightwing was too quick and incapacitated them in the blink of an eye. Those gangsters that did manage to grab their guns found they were useless against Nightwing, who had them all subdued within a matter of minutes.

"Alrighty, I'm just about done here; I'll be on my way; tell the police I said hello" Nightwing said before rushing off to return to his wife and unborn baby.

"Damn crazy kids, causing me to miss time with my family" Nightwing muttered as he headed back home.

Nightwing was really hoping he wouldn't have to deal with as much crime in the foreseeable future. Right now, his number one priority was seeing after his family.

 **Hey there guys. So remember almost a year ago when I promised a sequel to Renegade. Well here it is. If you've been wondering where I've been these past few months, I've been collaborating with friend of mine and fellow fanfic writer Timothy D. Now I warn you in advance, I don't know how often I'll be able to update but I'll try my best. I apologize for the short chapter. Enjoy the story.**


End file.
